Always
by perfect tragedies
Summary: All Hermione wanted to do was finish her novel. So why is she sitting on Harry's lap talking about marriage? And what did she see that was so horrifying? WARNING: SNOGGING AND NAKED PEOPLE! T cause I'm paraniod! Previously under the username Harry Potter rulez


**A/N: Woooo! My first fanfic! Please review! I'm not gonna pester you though... **

**Disclaimer: I tried to obliviate the world into thinking Harry Potter was mine, but sadly it didn't work :( I still own nothing everything belongs to the wonderful JKR! Woooo!**

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger sighed. Just her luck. The library was being cleaned so she couldn't study there and the great hall was being used at the moment. It was no use, she couldn't study anywhere so instead she thought about finishing off a novel that she hadn't had time for before. She walked down to the fat lady and said the password. When she climbed in she was immediately greeted with the sight of a full common room. Great, just great! There were no seats left! No where!<br>"Hey Hermione!" Harry called from the couch near one of the fire places.  
>"Hey Harry!" Hermione carefully walked over to her best friend trying not to tread on anyone. "Why is everyone in here today?" she asked. The boy only shrugged.<br>"You wanna sit down?"  
>"Oh no! I couldn't take your seat!" Hermione exclaimed<br>"Its fine!"  
>"No I'll just go up to my room and read there,"<br>"'Kay" Harry sighed "I'll be down here if you need me,"  
>"Thanks Harry," she swooped down and kissed him on the cheek.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione made her way up to her dorm she opened the door set on getting the novel finished when a horrific sight met her eyes. There on her bed was one very naked Ronald Weasley and an equally naked Lavender Brown, er <em>going at it<em>. Slamming the door shut she fled the scene. Harry looked up and grinned at her but his face re-arranged its self into a worried frown when he saw the look on Hermione's pale face. She clambered over to him and whispered "Scared. For. Life" Harry looked at her extremely confused. Slowly she sat down on his knees because there was no more room anywhere else on the couch. Almost instantly Harry repositioned himself so she would be comfortable.  
>"What happened?" He asked concerned<br>"Ron and Lavender, naked, my bed..." She said in a shaky voice "On _my bed_ Harry" she moaned nuzzling her head into his neck "I have to _sleep_ there tonight,"  
>Harry by this time had extremely disturbing scenes flashing through his mind.<br>That's almost worse then Voldemort!" He said horrified  
>"I know!" they were oblivious to the fact that their hands had somehow entwined themselves together fitting perfectly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Psst, Fred George have some extenable ears on you?" Ginny Weasley asked her two older brothers<br>"Of course my darling sister, but why do you need them?"  
>"Hermione just came down looking kinda freaked out and now Harry and her are talking bout something, and want to know what!"<br>"Ooooh, count us in too!"  
>Soon almost all of the seventh year students were listening on to the duo's conversation.<p>

* * *

><p>Just then Harry had a 'guiness' idea<br>"Hey! Hermione, you can sleep in my bed tonight!" he said smiling  
>Hermione looked up at him "Really?" she asked her face lighting up<br>"Sure, it'll probably be cool with everyone else" he said reassuringly  
>"Thanks Harry," Hermione said softly leaning against his chest<br>"Anything for you Hermione, anything" Harry said kissing the top of her head.

* * *

><p>Ginny almost fell off of her seat. Fred was for once speechless. George's jaw had gone slack. Everyone else had started whispering among themselves.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hermione?"<br>"Hmm?"  
>"If I asked, would you marry me?"<br>"WHAT?" Hermione asked jumping off Harry's knee  
>"Well, I was wondering now that I've defeated Voldemort if, I dunno, people might want to marry me? So I was wondering what you would say..."<br>"Phew, you had me worrying there Harry!" Hermione smiled sitting back down in his lap "and, yes I would, but I would have even if you weren't famous, because I love you for you not some title people have given you," she said kissing his nose lightly. Harry grinned  
>"I love you too Hermione"<p>

* * *

><p>Unfortunately all Ginny and the rest heard was 'would you marry me?' and 'I love you too Hermione'. This time Ginny did fall of her chair landing on Dean Thomas who was now gasping for breath.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's awfully quiet," Hermione observed<br>Harry nodded his head in agreement  
>"Wonder what's going on..."<br>"I'll go check" Harry offered  
>"We could both go" Hermione offered<br>Harry shrugged and stood up. Immediately his arm snaked around her small waist and she leaned into him. Slowly they walked over to were all the seventh year students were hiding.

* * *

><p>"Quick, hide everything and <em>act normal<em>!" Fred hissed  
>Everyone scrambled into small groups and started talking. Ginny was still on top of Dean and Fred and George were frantically trying (and failing) to move her.<br>"Hey guys,"  
>"Oh, hello Hermione, Harry" Fred said chuckling nervously "What brings you to this side of the common room?"<br>"Well it was awfully quiet to we were a bit worried"  
>"What happened to Ginny?" Harry asked confused<br>"Well um-" George frantically searched for a good excuse  
>"I confessed my undying love for her!" Dean piped up "and then asked her out"<br>George silently thanked him  
>"Aw, isn't that cute Harry?" Hermione looked up at him grinning<br>"Almost as cute as you are" He said cheekily back down at her. Hermione blushed and Harry leaned down to whisper something in her ear. His breath tickled her neck and his lips grazed her ear. She giggled at what he had said.  
>"You really shouldn't toy with peoples thoughts, Harry" she scolded but was still smiling. During this quick exchange everyone was staring at the two.<br>"See you guys later" Harry said gently maneuvering Hermione back to their seat  
>"Bye!" Fred said and almost immediately afterwards "Hurry get the ears out!" soon everyone was back to eavesdropping.<p>

* * *

><p>"How'd you work it out?" Hermione asked curious<br>"It was easy, they didn't hide them very well, and Dean and Ginny are already going out," Harry murmured "let's have some fun," his eyes sparkling mischievously. Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded. They sat back down and Harry pulled Hermione close to him. They were positioned so Hermione was being held bridal style.  
>"I'm going to kiss you now," Hermione warned bringing her face close to Harry's so their foreheads and noses were touching.<br>"Be my guest," Harry laughed but was shut up when warm soft lips pressed themselves onto his.

* * *

><p>Everyone gaped at the couple kissing. This time Ginny actually fainted and not too long afterwards Fred and George followed suit when Seamus pointed out that they were sharing a bed later on that night.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry gently bit Hermione's bottom lip and almost immediately her tongue was exploring his mouth. Her hands slowly made themselves lost in his soft black hair and his arms pulled her even closer. Almost reluctantly they pulled apart panting slightly. Their foreheads were still touching. Harry gazed into Hermione's big chocolate eyes she gazed right back at him.<br>"That was..." Hermione trailed off  
>"Interesting?" Harry finished off<br>"Yeah," she said softly "But I liked it"  
>"I've wanted to do that for ages," Harry confessed<br>Hermione smiled. Harry grinned "Who knew you were that adventurous?" Harry teased. She playfully slapped his arm.  
>"I think, we should do it again so I can remember it better," Harry said<br>"Why Mr. Potter, I was thinking the same thing," Hermione said shifting so that now her legs were wrapped around his waist. She fixed up his glasses so they were straight again and then her hands went back up to his hair and his arms were slung around her neck. A few minutes later they were still exploring each others mouths. Hermione moaned quietly and when they broke apart she looked everywhere but the peicercing green eyes that were now twinkling happily.

* * *

><p>Seamus dropped the ear as if were on fire. Everyone looked everywhere but each other. Silently they put the ears away and began doing what ever they were doing before they had started listening to Harry and Hermione's conversation.<p>

* * *

><p>"It worked," Harry grinned<br>"Really?" Hermione asked incredulously  
>"I'm hurt! You thought my plan wouldn't work?" he asked dramatically<br>Hermione giggled "Of course I knew it would!"  
>"I think the moaning did the trick" he said with a wink. Hermione blushed.<br>"Aw, now I don't have an excuse to snog you now" Harry pouted. Hermione giggled again and then pressed her lips to his. Harry looked at her shocked but then closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on?" A very mad Ron Weasley shouted outraged.<br>Hermione and Harry pulled apart irritated.  
>"What?" Harry asked grumpily<br>"Why the hell are you snogging Hermione?"  
>"Coz I love her?" Harry said in a 'duh' tone and then went back to snogging his girlfriend.<br>"W-what?"  
>"It's not as bad as me! I saw you and Lavender naked on my bed!"<br>Ron went crimson  
>"Let's go down to lake," Harry suggested. The couple left leaving an extremely embarrassed and angry Ron standing in the middle of the common room looking like a fool.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry gently pulled Hermione down to sit next to him. Instead she lay down and closed her eyes. Harry lay next to her playing with her hair.<br>"Whatcha thinking about?" he asked  
>"I never got to finish my novel because I was too busy snogging you," she pouted. Harry swiftly moved so Hermione was pinned down underneath him.<br>"You could go finish it now..."  
>Hermione pretend to think "Yes, I think I will," she said but made no attempt to get up.<br>"And leave your devilishly handsome boyfriend here alone?" Harry cried.  
>Hermione smirked.<br>"You'd chose a book over me?" Harry asked  
>"I'll always chose you Harry" her arms snaked up around his neck.<br>"I love you Hermione,"  
>"I love you too Harry,"<br>Harry kissed her softly and entwined his fingers in her hair.  
>"Forever?"<br>_"Always."_


End file.
